Sesame Street Rave/The Brave Little Toaster
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Sesame Street Rave starring characters from The Brave Little Toaster CAST * Toaster as Alex * Sebastian as the Count * Dracula (from Hotel Transylvania) as Blade * Microwave as Cookie Monster * TV as Big Bird * Blender as Oscar the Grouch * Lampy as Ernie * Radio as Bert * Two-Face Sewing Machine as Grover * Surfer Car as Elmo * Tinselina as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Toaster): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Sebastian! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Sebastian: I do it for all the newcomers, Toaster. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: TV and Blender partying, along with Microwave deejaying, Lampy and Radio hugging in content, and Two-Face Sewing Machine making out with two men. Toaster: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Two-Face Sewing Machine! Hi, Blanky! drips onto Toaster's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other appliances Toaster: Oh, no! Sebastian! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Sebastian: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Toaster onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born appliance zombies. Toaster: Oh, no! (runs into a tall vampire in black with shades, who is Dracula) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Sebastian: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Appliances, in order: Two-Face Sewing Machine, Microwave, (punches Surfer Car, strangles Lampy and Radio, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut TV's head, but not before him saying:) TV: "S" is for "severed". [then Dracula decapitates TV, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Blender, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Blender: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Blender, followed by Sebastian flinging himself at Dracula, who in turn holds him against a wall Sebastian: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Dracula: No, just this. out a grenade Sebastian: One, two... Dracula: Stop counting! Sebastian: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Sebastian's mouth and throws him aside before Sebastian groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Dracula then helps Toaster to his feet. Toaster: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to Rob’s house, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Dracula: Not quite. to Tinselina's castle Tinselina: Who wants some of my Tinselina cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Tinselina: You! blows Tinselina's brains out Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:The Brave Little Toaster Spoofs Category:The Brave Little Toaster Parodies Category:The Brave Little Toaster